Get the Fourth Element and Smithy Return
After that all the Yoshi Tribe's are Cheering that their leader has been saved Chief Yoshi: Thank you for saving me, Mario and friends. It's been an Honor seeing you again. Mario: You're welcome. Hope you be save. Chief Yoshi: I will. Thank you, Heroes. Thank you for save me. They nod at him and he and his Tribe's left the Ice World Luigi: Hope we'll see them again. Peach: We will someday. Daisy: Come on. Let's go ring that Bell. Ace: Alright, Doc. They ring the Bell and they got the 4th Element Stuffwell: We finally got it. Time for us to head back to the Star Observatory. They are heading to Warp Pipe to the Star Observatory and they finally made it back Rosalina: You have return with the 4th Element and you found your friends. Ace: We did here you go. He give it to Rosalina Rosalina: We found 4th Element. Lexi: That's right. And even though we just ran into the Axem Ranger who captured our friends. Rosalina: Oh, no. Smithy has return. Danger Duck: But who is Smithy? Mario: He's our Enemy. We defeat him at Bowser's Castle long time ago. But how did he survived from the Explosion? Rosalina: Maybe he has something to bring him back to Life. Ace: So what should we do now? Fight him? Mario: Yes. But don't worry, He isn't here to get the all Elements even Star Rod from us. ??????: You think you could get away from me. And then blast just knocked our Heroes and it was Smithy Mario: Smithy! Smithy: Nice to see you again Mario and Friends. Peach: How did you survived from the Explosion. Smithy: You don't know, how I come back to life. He take the Elements and the Star Rod Luigi: Give those back! Slam: (Speaking Gibberish) Tech: You cannot have those from us! Rev: I'm gonna kick you to pieces! Yoshi: Yoshi! Smithy: Love to but no. I have to leave to my Ship. And Princess, hope you can see your Music Box again. Peach: (Gasp) You're.... you're the One who stole my Music Box!? Smithy: That's right. And my Plan is to take over the World, The Galaxy and the Mushroom Kingdom. Hope you can stop me to the Dark World. Bye. He left to his Ship and it flies off E.Gadd: He got all the Elements. Rosalina: And... the Star Rod. Mario: And we fail to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach: So... he's the one who took my Music Box. Ace: There's no way, that we lost. Toad: Mushroom Kingdom is a Goner. Rosalina: We cannot give up. We still have a Chance to save the World from him. Ace: Why!? He took the Star and the Elements from us. Rosalina: Look. I know he took it from us, but we cannot give up. Beside there's still a Chance to save the World and the Galaxy from him. Because we are not giving up. And a Heroes will never lose their Hope. Ace: You're.... you're right. We can still save the World from him. Mario: Maybe you're right, We can stop him and his Plan. Princess Peach: And get the Elements, The Star Rod and my Music Box. Lexi: Well, what are we waiting for? We have to stop him! Duck: But where did he go? E.Gadd: According to this. He is heading to... Yoshi Island. Mario: That's the Island where we save Ace. Luigi: We have to get there right now! Danger Duck: How can we get there? You know the Warp Pipe can't take us there. Rosalina: Looks like you should use the Launch Star, it will take you to Yoshi Island. Mario: She's right. Let's hurry! They are using the Launch Star and they fly off to Yoshi Island Category:Cutscenes